Alice
Alice is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 142. Wii Sports Club Alice and her sister are the champions of Tennis. They face you when you get to Level ★5. She and her sister earned the title "The Smash Sisters" after defeating the former champions. You'll get the Stamp "Beat the Best" once you defeat them and you can play with a frying pan. To play with the frying pan, hold down the 1 button at the Mii selection screen. She is faced randomly after this. In Baseball, Alice is at Level 8. In Boxing, she isn't great at Grade 4. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Alice is an Advanced Mii. Trivia *Her Japanese name is Arisu (アリス). *Alice and Barbara are the only CPU Miis that have a confirmed relation. In this case, Alice is the twin sister of Barbara. *Alice is one of the three Miis that appear in the artwork of Mario Chase from Nintendo Land, with the other two being Skip and Millie. *Alice appears as one of the few ghosts in Mario Kart 8. *According to Mario Kart 8, she's American. *She and Enrique are the only CPUs in Wii Sports Club who can be directly faced against (i.e. not just baseball teammates) in all sports and have completely different grades in all, as they exchange their levels in Tennis and Baseball so that the champions are different and in Boxing, nearly everyone's levels are changed, including theirs. *Alice has much in common with Elisa from Wii Sports since they are both Tennis champions, they both like purple and they both play on Advanced in the Wii Party games they're in. *She, Cheng-Han, and Patricia are the only Advanced Miis in Wii Party U whose favorite color is purple. *Alice and Enrique are the only CPU Miis who have a different skill level in Baseball than in Tennis. This is surprising because they switch skill levels in Tennis and Baseball. **Alice is the champion of tennis and level 8 in Baseball, while Enrique is the champion of Baseball and Level 8 in Tennis. Gallery HAA_0092_Alice.JPG|'Alice's' QR Code (created by YT12345). Badge-45-4.png|'Alice's' badge. Badge-6-4.png|'Alice's' badge. Badge-edit-7.png|'Alice's' Badge. Alice's Facial Expressions (Part 1).png|'Alice's' facial expressions. Alice's Facial Expressions (Part 2).png|'Alice's' facial expressions. Nintendo direct pic 10.jpg|'Alice' with Bowen, Xixi, Haruka, Leonel, Alphonse, Delilah, Merrick, Clara, and Dylan. Wii Sports Club Tennis Champions Alice & Barbara Champion.png|'Alice' with Barbara in Tennis. FullSizeRender(1).jpg|A message describing the Tennis Champions from Wii Sports Club. WVW69jN11roCrp2gGn.jpg|'Alice' in Mario Kart 8. Mario-kart-8-545b5cd156ffc.jpg|'Alice' and Marit in Mario Kart 8 with racing suits and Amiibo. Mario_kart_8_mii_0_0.jpg|David, Alice, and Jesús in Mario Kart 8. Alice_SSB4.png|'Alice' in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. File:E16.jpg|'Alice' wearing the Flying Man Suit in a artwork for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Wii Sports CPU.png|'Alice' is the 4th one from the left. HNI_0073 (1).JPG|'Alice' with Zi-Kai in Miitopia. NL_Chasemarioart.png|'Alice' (Green Toad) chasing a Mii (with the Mario suit). with Skip and Millie (Blue and Pink Toads, respectively). NL-Toad Mii Artwork.png|Another artwork of Alice (Green Toad) chasing a Mii (with the Mario suit). with Skip and Millie (Blue and Pink Toads, respectively). 3029882-nintendo.jpg|'Alice' with Ji-hoon and Rie in a My Nintendo artwork. Alice.png F4f652c39c82e024aa5b57f898fcc91c.jpg|'Alice' in a Super Smash Bros 4 artwork with Bernd, Sophia, Mizuho, Ji-hoon, Yuya, and Dunbar. Tumblr nemfwlerfe1qzp9weo2 1280.jpg|'Alice' in Mario Kart 8 with Rie, Daisuke, Joseph and Marit. IMG_20190110_151437.jpg|'Alice' in Bowling with Mizuho. Wii_sports_families_the_poblocki_sisters_by_robbieraeful_daf8si0-250t.jpg|'Alice' with Barbara. IMG 1848.jpg IMG_2209.jpg Ice_screenshot_20190223-105331.png|'Alice' (Bad Look) in Tomodachi Life, along with Tohru. IMG 2749.jpg|'Alice' as a swimming referee. IMG 2784.jpg Alice's QR Code.JPG|QR Code of Alice. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(13).jpg|'Alice' spectating Elisa who is playing Bowling WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(23).jpg|'Alice' spectating Ashley who is playing Bowling WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(80).jpg|'Alice' spectating Gabi who is playing Bowling WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(81).jpg|'Alice' spectating Jake who is playing Bowling WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(82).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(106).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(182).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(326).jpg A90269DB-6D87-4F92-ABB6-3831127CB149.jpeg 20190921_102139.jpg File:Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 16 Alice Owl Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 39 Barbarapole, Red Araceli Frog, and Alicepole 15691507141082086307845716328566.jpg 15692744663328399538367747467362.jpg SmashBrosUltimateAliceandGeorge.jpg 3- Advanced-0.jpg|All of the Advanced Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Champions Category:Pro Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Mii Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party U Category:Purple Females Category:Miis who love purple Category:American Miis Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Edit badge Miis Category:Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:One-time Pro Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Nintendo Category:Right handed Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis with tanned skin color Category:Miis with dark blonde hair Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis with makeup Category:Wii Sports Club